The Man Who Would Be King
by Fedora411
Summary: A Dark Luffy/Harem story. What if Garp had taught Luffy how to use Haki and the Six Powers. Better description inside. Adopted by Talonsen.
1. Summary

Hello everyone, and welcome to my first story ever!

This is a Dark Luffy/Harem story about all the beautiful women he meets on his voyage. There will obviously be lemons, as well as graphic violence (due to the nature of One Piece), and cursing. You have been warned.

There will be changes to the characters personalities, such as:

Luffy will have been trained in the use of Haki and the Six Powers by Garp.

Zoro will not have a terrible sense of direction.

Usopp WILL NOT be a part of the crew. He is, in my opinion one of the worst characters in the history of fiction. I will be taking suggestions for replacements or fan made OC's.

Sanji will not turn into a swooning idiot around women. He will still be chivalrous though.

Other changes will be revealed as the story progresses.

The list of women that I plan to include so far consists of:

Nami

Kaya

Nojiko

Vivi

Robin

Conis

Possibly Laki, I'll let you vote on that one.

I will also let you vote on whether or not I should write in some Zoro/Tashigi and if I should pair Sanji with anyone.

Feel free to suggest others.

Story will be close to canon at the beginning for crew recruitment needs. Thank you for reading. Please rate and review. I would prefer constructive critisism only, however I have no power to stop you from posting flames. I hope you enjoy my story.


	2. The Journey Begins

The Man Who Would be King

After ten long, hard years of training, preparing, and more training, Luffy was finally ready to begin his quest to find the One Piece.

He left the port of Foosha Village early in the morning. As he was setting off, the Lord of the Coast rose up from the sea.

"Shoo", Luffy said calmly.

The Lord of the Coast turned and sank back into the sea.

"This is going to be exciting!" Luffy exclaimed as he reached the open sea.

Later...

'Well, that's annoying', Luffy thought, watching his small raft be destroyed by a giant whirlpool. "Oh well. Moonwalk." After traveling a short distance he spotted a ship. Landing on the deck, he saw two men staring at him blankly.

"Do you have any meat?" Luffy asked, oblivious to their shocked looks.

Suddenly, from the crow's nest, they all heard a loud shriek. "Pirates! Pirates off the starboard bow!"

Coming into view from behind a small island, there was a pirate ship shaped like a duck. As it drew closer, the four men could hear what sounded like a very angry man shouting orders.

"Prepare the grappling hooks men, get ready to board!" " Aye aye, Captain Alvida."

With that, eight ropes launched from the duck, and hooked on to the ship. Dozens of men started running across, wielding swords and axes. Then the manly voice yelled again.

"Coby, what are you doing? Quit standing around and get over there!"

"I can't, my legs are shaking too badly to move", said a high-pitched, nasally voice that must be Coby.

"Can't?! Coby who is the most beautiful pirate in all the seas?"

"You of course, Lady Alvida."

"Damn straight," said the manly voice that was apparently "Lady" Alvida as she punted Coby onto the other ship.

Then, Alvida jumped onto the ship, causing it to shake while also causing a large wave to crash into the nearby island, knocking over several trees. Standing there on the deck was the fattest person Luffy had ever seen, wielding a giant spiked mace, and laughing like a maniac. Luffy casually started walking over to her, while her men started falling around her.

"What is happening here?!" Alvida exclaimed.

"Sorry about that, but your men are too weak", Luffy stated as he reached Alvida.

"You're doing this?! Then die!" She shouted as she swung her mace directly at Luffy's head.

"Shave", Luffy said, seeming to disappear into thin air.

"Where did you go, you little rat?!"

"Behind you." Alvida turned around, screaming with rage, and swung again. Luffy raised his arm over his head and said, "Iron Body." Alvida's mace shattered, leaving her standing there staring at him, mouth wide open. "My turn", Luffy said. "Gum-Gum Finger Pistol!" Luffy flicked his index finger forward, shooting a hole straight through her heart. "Well that wasn't as much fun as I had hoped, but it was a nice little warm up. So, about that meat?" Luffy asked turning back to the two deck hands. They ran as fast as they could, and came back carrying two large barrels.

"Here you go sir", said one of them.

"Please take this lifeboat as well", the other one said.

"Thanks, well I'll be off then", Luffy replied.

"Wait!" shouted a slightly familiar nasally voice. "I want to go with you", Coby said, running up to Luffy. "The Marines are here, and I don't want to be caught with these pirates, please help me."

"Okay, get in the boat."

"Thank you."

"Well, let's get going, before they catch us. I'm gonna be King of the Pirates someday, I can't lose here." Coby just stared as the boat fell into the water.

The Next Day...

"So you want to be a Marine someday Coby?"

"Yeah. Catching bad guys has always been my dream."

"Well, good luck with that."

"By the way, Luffy, what did you do to Alvida?"

"They're called the Six Powers, the six strongest techniques they teach to high-ranking Marines. I used Shave to move faster than the eye can see, Iron Body to make my arm solid enough to deflect her mace, and Finger Pistol to make my finger pierce like a bullet."

"About that last one, how did your finger stretch like that."

"Oh that," Luffy said as he pulled his cheeks down, "I ate the Gum-Gum fruit, so now I'm a rubber person."

"Wow. But wait, I thought you said you were a pirate. How did you learn Marine techniques?"

Luffy suddenly shivered and his eyes grew dark. He started muttering, "No, grandpa please stop, oh god no!"


	3. Garp's Training

**AN 2.0: I apologize for the text wall. I am still working on how to properly format everything. All reviews are helpful, and I hope to meet your standards of readability better in the future.**

**Special thanks to reviewer CaseyW, who gave me a good example of propeer formatting, and for directing me to his podcast, Fandom Flux, which you can find on YouTube. I highly recommend it to my fellow beginning authors, and professional writers as well. If you can sift through the parts where Ethan makes no sense, there are great tips to be found.**

**On an unrelated note, another reviewer, TheOnlyKing, brought up some interesting observations. First, he stated that Luffy was not being "Dark" enough to justify the description. What I meant by "Dark", is that he will be more stoic, and also willing to kill when the need arises. I don't think that dark and evil are synonymous in this context. If you think this is false advertising, please let me know and I will change the description. Secondly, I didn't kill Alvida, because she will be added to the Harem later. I also didn't have Luffy kill any of her men for the same reason you, as a normal person(a demographic I'm sure is quite large here on ) don't step on every single ant you come across. They are beneath him, and so pathetic as to not be worth killing.**

**I'd also like to take this opportunity to once again thank you all for your support, and I hope that you can endure these diffucult times at the beginning until I find my groove.**

* * *

**Wow! Almost 1000 views in one week. Thank you all for your support.**

**Special thanks to reviewer Kaiomaru for giving me a goal to work towards, and to my other reviewers for letting me know that the story isn't terrible.**

**I have a poll up on my profile to see if I should add some Zoro/Tashigi into the story as well.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. If I did, Nami would admit she loves Luffy, and Usopp would have died of multiple spine fractures and internal hemorrhaging by now.**

"No, grandpa please stop, oh god no!"

_Flashback: 10 Years Ago_

_"Come on Luffy, if you're gonna be a strong Marine someday, you need to learn these techniques!" Garp shouted from the rock he was sitting on._

_"You jerk, I've told you a million times, I don't want to be some stupid Marine, I want to be a pirate!" Luffy yelled. He was having trouble concentrating on his anger though, as he was currently being chased by a giant tiger._

_"Don't talk to your grandpa like that, you brat. This is all that red-haired idiots fault for poisoning your mind with all his talk about 'adventure' and 'freedom'. Freedom doesn't mean doing whatever you want with no regard for the law, it means feeling safe to live as a proud member of society. Red-hair's 'freedom' is nothing but a justification for all his evil deeds."_

_"Don't you dare insult Shanks old man, he saved my life. No matter what you say, he's still a hero to me."_

_"One good deed doesn't make up for a lifetime of bad ones. I am thankful that he saved you, but he's still a criminal. Now stop yapping and start focusing. I showed you all of the Six Powers, so pick one and save yourself from that tiger."_

_Luffy just grunted, and turned his thoughts to what he had learned. 'Grandpa is right, if I don't focus on using one of the powers I'll be tiger food for sure', Luffy thought, not noticing that he had run straight off of a cliff._

_'Odd' ,Garp thought, 'Moonwalk wouldn't have been my first choice, but oh well. At least he's finally taking this seriously.' "Good job boy, I knew you could do it."_

_"Huh? What are you talking about gramps?" Luffy asked before looking at whee he was. "Oh crap!" he screamed as he started falling to the ground below. Instinctively, he shot out his arm to try and grab on to something. 'Whew', he thought as his hand latched on to a tree trunk. Suddenly, the tree flew off the side of the ledge. Standing in it's place was a very stern-looking Garp._

_"Today is about learning the Six Powers, so no using your devil fruit powers!" he yelled._

_'Damnit', Luffy thought, 'that crazy old man is gonna get me killed. Okay, focus, you can do this.' As he fell, he felt his mind start to empty. As his head cleared he noticed something strange. He could sense things in the air, things that he could use as platforms to jump off of. Pollen, dust, air molecules. Then, as if by magic, he saw a path back to the top of the cliff. At this point, Luffy only had one thought, echoing throughout his entire being. 'Jump. Jump, jump, jump, jump, JUMP!' And just like that, he was standing back on the top of the cliff. "I did it!" he shouted triumphantly, "I made it!"_

_"That's a good start but can you do it again?" Garp asked, pushing Luffy back off the ledge._

_"No, grandpa please stop, oh god no!"_

_End Flashback_

"Luffy, snap out of it. Are you okay? Luffy!" Coby shouted, waking Luffy from his trance.

"What?" Luffy asked orienting himself to his surroundings. In the distance, he could see an island with a small port. "Where are we?"

"Thank god you're okay. I thought I lost you there for a second. Anyways, that island over there is the location of a Marine base. I heard they recently caught a very dangerous criminal, named Roronoa Zoro. He is said to be a demon in human form, a monster with no regard for human life at all."

"Sounds like a fun guy. I'm gonna go find him. Maybe I can get him to join my crew," Luffy said with a crazed grin.

"Did you listen to what I said at all? He is a cruel, ruthless man who won't let anything get in his way. You can't seriously expect someone like that to agree to work for you. It's insane to even think about it!"

"Well I want to meet him, so let's go."

'Whatever. There's no way I'm going to get him to see reason so here we go', Coby thought as he moored the boat.

As they walked down the main street, Luffy spotted a vendor selling food and realized he was hungry. He grabbed a pear and bit into it. He flipped the shopkeeper a berry, then asked, "Hey, do you know where I can find some guy named Zoro or something?" Everyone around him suddenly recoiled in fear at the mention of Zoro.

"Strange", Coby said, as he and Luffy continued towards the base. "Oh, by the way, I've heard that this Marine base is run by a man named Captain "Axe-Hand" Morgan." The people around them all recoiled in fear again. "I can understand why the people are afraid of a dangerous criminal like Zoro, but why are they scared when I say the name of the Marine captain?"

"Who cares?" Luffy asks, continuing on down the road.

Upon reaching the gates of the Marine base, Luffy senses a couple strange auras, just on the other side of the fence. "I'm going to look and see if I can find Zoro", Luffy says, climbing up to the top of the fence.

"They wouldn't leave a criminal like him out in the open. He'll be in the deepest cell the...", Coby argues, climbing up after Luffy. He stops suddenly, his jaw dropping, as he looks over the fence to see a man with a black bandana and a green haramaki tied to a post. "Th-that's him. Why would someone like him be out here?" Coby asks, an edge of terror in his voice. As they hang on the fence watching him, he looks up and glares in their direction.

"Move it you two, you're ruining the scenery", Zoro stated calmly. As Coby is panicing, a ladder appears and a little girl climbs up. She looks from side to side, shushes Coby, and then drops down into the yard.

"What do you want kid?" Zoro asks the girl.

"I thought you might be hungry, so I made you a couple rice balls."

"Just get out of here before I get really annoyed."

"Threatening children Zoro, tsk tsk. That's not very nice", a strange man in a purple suit says, walking in with two Marines behind him. "Those rice balls look pretty tasty", the weird guy says, biting into one. "Yuck", he shouts in disgust, throwing it to the ground and slapping the other one out of the girl's hands,"they're supposed to be made with salt you idiot, not sugar."

"But I thought sugar would make them taste better", she says, crying as the man stomps the rice balls into the dirt. "Why are you doing this? I worked really hard to make those."

"I guess you didn't see the notice saying that assisting criminals in anyway will result in execution. That is a direct order from my father, Captain Morgan." Turning to one of the men behind him, he says, "Toss this brat over the wall, or I'll tell my father you allowed her into the execution yard."

"Yes, sir", the man says, reluctantly. "Just curl up into a ball, okay?" he says before throwing her out. Luffy jumps out, stretching his arms towards the girl, then he gently lowers them to the ground with Moonwalk.

"Thank you, mister", the girl says to Luffy, as Coby comes running over to check on them.

Back inside the fence, the man in the purple suit is laughing maniacly. "You really think you can pull this off, don't you?" he asks Zoro.

"You're damn right I do. One month is nothing. I only have ten more days left."

"And you think you can make it ten more days? Good luck with that." The man turns around and walks away, still laughing. As soon as the gates close, Luffy is standing in the yard in front of Zoro.

"What do you want now? I thought I told you to get lost!" Zoro shouts at Luffy.

"I thought you were supposed to be some kind of strong, powerful demon, but here you are, tied up like some common criminal." Shut up you bastard! I've never called myself a demon."

"I'd probably starve in less than a week if I were you."

"Well that's because I am much more determined than you could even imagine. And I will survive this, no matter what."

" Whatever, crazy", Luffy says, turning to walk away.

"Wait a second", Zoro asks, "could you pick that up for me."

"The dirt ball?"

"Just shut up and let me eat it!"

"Okay,if you say so." Luffy picks up what's left of the rice ball andfeeds it to Zoro. As Zoro swallows it, he starts coughing. "I told you so."

"It was delicious. Best meal I've had in my entire life. Let the girl know." Luffy smiles as he walks away.

"Really?" the girl asked Luffy incredulously.

"Every last bite of it."

"That's fantastic."

"I wonder if Zoro is really as bad as people claim?" Coby wonders aloud.

"He isn't!" the girl shouts. "He's a nice person. He let himself be punished for protecting us."

"I don't follow. Who is us?" Luffy asks her.

"Right, sorry. This is all that stupid Helmeppo's fault. You see..."

_Flashback_

_Helmeppo walks down the street with two Marines and a wolf. He enters a restaurant and the wolf begins to eat anything it can reach. The little girl is sweeping, then she takes her broom and starts hitting the wolf repeatedly, shouting, "Stop it."_

_"Is there a problem, little girl? What is my doggy doing wrong?" asks Helmeppo, mockingly._

_"Rika, stop. We'll just get in trouble!" the woman working behind the counter yells at the girl. Suddenly, the wolf turns and lunges at Rika. But then, a stool flies across the room, hitting the wolf in the head, killing it._

_"How dare you, you... Wait, you're Zoro the pirate hunter."_

_"What's your point."_

_"Why would someone like you go against the Marines?"_

_"Shut up. I'm trying to eat." With that, Helmeppo snaps, swinging a sword at Zoro. He dodges, kicks the sword into the ceiling, punches Helmeppo in the face, and draws his sword._

_"You and your stupid dog are really starting to piss me off."_

_"You know, if I tell my father about this, the girl and her mother will be executed. So how about you and I make a bet. I imprison you for one month without food. Survive, and I'll even let you go free too. Deal?"_

_"One month? Deal", Zoro replies, dropping his sword._

_End Flashback_

"That was three weeks ago. Helmeppo will go and beat him up almost every day. It's not fair", Rika says, finishing her story.

"That sounds awful", Coby says, when all of the sudden they hear a commotion in the restaurant.

"Bring me your best meal, and don't bother charging me for it either", Helmeppo orders Rika's mother. "Bring me some wine too. Uh, this town is so boring. I need something fun to do. I know, I'll have Zoro executed!" he says,laughing, as Luffy walks in.

"Shave." Luffy instantly appears behind Helmeppo, and punches him into the wall. "People like you make me sick!" Luffy shouts as Coby tries to hold him back.

"How dare you hit me. I am the son of the great Captain 'Axe-Hand' Morgan."

"Who cares? Maybe I'll go beat him up too."

"You're insane. You'll be executed for this."

"Come on, fight like a man, you coward."

"Luffy, stop. Why are you pickin g a fight with the Marines here?" Coby pleads desperatly.

"Because, Zoro is joining my crew."

**AN: Thank you for reading this story. Please feel free to send me any questions, comments, or concerns. Also, please tell me how much detail I should go into in these early chapters. Do you want every little interaction, or should I skim through the set up stuff that I don't change from canon? I look forward to continuing this story, and I hope you are looking forward to reading it.**

**-Fedora411**


	4. The Axe-Hand Falls

**AN2: i am getting a lot of conflicting opinions about Alvida. So I ask you, "Should she live or die?" I've set up a new poll on my profile page. Please let me know once and for all, what Alvida's fate should be.**

**AN: Hello again everyone. I am very sorry for not updating in a while. I just lost motivation for a while. Every day that I didn't write just made it easier to justify not** **coming back. But I have recently been struck with inspiration, so I decided to return.**

**Special thanks to ExpertoftheBlade for leaving a review on a story that by all outward appearances was dead. He also gave me several ideas and suggestions that will be a part of this story now. I have decided that although I personally hate Usopp, he is an important character. I have a plan for his story that some of you may not like, but I feel it is a good compromise between not having him at all and keeping him around even after his usefulness has ended. Now without further ado, back to the story.**

At the Marine Base...

"Daddy!" Helmeppo screamed, running into the Captain's office. "Some guy just hit me. I want him executed immediately."

Captain Morgan stared out his window at the training yard below. "How is that my problem?"

"I'm your son, doesn't that count for something?"

"No. You're weak. And in this world only the strong have the right to live. So get out of my sight you worthless piece of shit!" Captain Morgan shouts, turning to glare at Helmeppo.

"Eep. Yes sir," Helmeppo squeaks, running out the door.

In the Execution Grounds...

"Now what do you want?" Zoro asks, looking up to see Luffy and Coby standing in front of him.

"We came to break you out," Luffy replies matter-of-factly.

"I don't need your help. I'll be out of here in a few day, then I can..."

"Well actually you're getting executed tomorrow, so you might want to accept Luffy's offer," Coby says, looking around nervously.

"What! That lying bastard. If I ever see his stupid bowl cut or ugly purple suit again, I'll kill him. Okay, get me out of here and help me find my swords, and I'll join your crew."

Luffy walks around to the side of the cross, pausing to take a deep breath. "Tempest Kick!" Nothing happens for a second when suddenly the ropes fall off, and the cross breaks in half. Zoro drops to the ground.

"What the hell was that!?" he shouts, staring at Luffy like he's some kind of monster.

"Tempest Kick. It's one of the Six Powers. I'll teach you sometime, but first we need to get your swords and get out of here. Do you have any idea where they are?"

"That idiot Helmeppo took them, you'd have to ask him."

"Alright, you two stay here. I'll be right back. Shave!" Luffy says, disappearing into thin air.

'What did I just agree to,' thinks Zoro, shaking his head.

On top of the Marine Base...

"Come on men, lift with your knees. I don't have all day to stand here watching you make fools of yourselves," Morgan shouted, overseeing the erection of his giant statue.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Helmeppo. Has anyone seen him?" Luffy asked, suddenly appearing on the roof.

_Crash! _Jaws hit the floor as everyone turns to stare at Luffy.

**_Crash!_** Faces turn pale as everyone turns back to look at the statue, realizing that in their shock they had let go of the ropes tied to it.

A vein is throbbing on Morgan's forehead, when Helmeppo decides to speak up.

"That's the guy who hit me! If you had listened to me and arrested him this wouldn't have happened."

"Excuse me? Did you just say what I think you said? Consider your next words very carefully," Morgan said, his voice deceptively calm, the vein on his forehead looking ready to burst at any moment.

"Sorry to intrude guys, but I need to talk to Helmeppo for a second. We'll be right back," says Luffy, suddenly grabbing Helmeppo by the neck, then vanishes without a trace.

Inside the Base...

"Where are Zoro's swords?" Luffy asks impatiently, holding Helmeppo against the wall.

"In my bedroom, third floor, room 314. Please don't hurt me. I'll do anything, just please...

"Shut up!" Luffy shouts, slamming Helmeppo's head against the wall, knocking him unconscious. "You're pathetic."

Back in the Execution Yard...

'Where is he? Luffy we really need your help right now,' Coby thinks, staring at a dozen Marines aiming guns in his face.

"Take aim, men. Prepare to fire on my command," Morgan shouts, "Three, two, o..what the hell!" Morgan stares blankly as his men drop to the ground, when he notices Luffy standing in the middle of the yard. "Straw Hat! I'll kill you, you bastard!"

"Here you go Zoro, I found your swords," Luffy says turning around and completely ignoring Morgan.

"You idiot. Never turn your back on an opponent, that's the first rule of fighting," says Morgan, preparing to chop Luffy in half.

"Shave."

Morgan brings his axe down on nothing, and it gets stuck in the ground.

"Oni Giri." Zoro rushes towards the trapped Morgan and slices his head off. It flies through the air and lands amid the soldiers, some of whom are starting to wake up.

"Oh my god, you murdered the captain. You three will be executed for this," one of the soldiers yells.

"Three? Don't you mean two?" Luffy asks looking slightly confused. "Oh right, the pink haired kid. He's not with us, he's just some wannabe Marine that I captured to use as a hostage. Here, take him back, I don't need him anymore," he says, grabbing Coby by the arm and throwing him at the man that just spoke. "By the way, I'm taking this axe." He rips the axe hand off of Morgan's body, grabs Zoro and disappears.

"Oh god, kid are you okay?" the Marine asks Coby.

"I am now sir. Please you have to let me join you. I don't want something like that to happen ever again. I want to get stronger so that I can save people instead of having to wait for other people to save me," Coby says, fierce determination burning in his eyes.

"All right, but don't think that this will be easy."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." 'And thank you Luffy. Thank you for helping me fulfill my dream.'

At the docks...

"So, what do we do now, Captain?" Zoro asks, as they push out to sea.

"First, we need to get some more crew members, like a chef, a navigator, and a musician. Second, we need a proper ship, with cannons, and bedrooms,and a kitchen. And last but not least, we need provisions and supplies to survive at sea, food, booze, medical supplies, and ammunition. Then we head for the Grand Line."

"Alright, so where is our next stop?"

"There's an island near hear with a village called Orange Town. We should be able to find someone who will join us there. We might even be able to get a ship if we're lucky."

"Okay than, Orange Town here we come."

**Chapter 3 is done. Thank you all for your patience while I worked through this difficult time. The plan from here on out is to release a chapter every week or two. I am looking for a coauthor if anyone is interested. Ability to write lemons is a must. I will also be setting up a poll to see which male characters you would like to see join Luffy's crew. Welcome back.**


	5. Buggy Loses His Head

**AN: Hello and welcome back to another (hopefully) exciting chapter of One Piece Harem Adventure. I apologize for the shortness of the last chapter, but I thought a short chapter would be better than no chapter at all. I am still looking for a coauthor, so please message me if you are interested. Remember to check my profile page to vote in either of my polls; "Should Alvida live or die?", and "Who should join the crew?". Let your voice be heard. Finally, I have decided to skip explaining characters backstories, because everyone knows them already. I will still add flashbacks to Luffy's past, because that has changed. If I make changes to other backstories, I will add those as well, but until then assume the canon backstory is still true. Now back to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the ideas in my brain.**

Main Street, Orange Town...

"Get back here you thief!" a man shouted, chasing someone down the street.

'How do I keep ending up in this kind of situation?' the orange-haired girl thought to herself. "I stole this fair and square. It's mine now," she shouts back at the man and his two companions.

"Nobody steals from Buggy the Clown and gets away with it! When we catch you, you're in for a world of hurt little girl."

"_If _you catch me, you mean. But that's not going to happen today. See you boys later," she says, turning down an alleyway. "Oof. What the..."

"Hi there girlie. Did you really think we would only send three people after you? That's a chart of the Grand Line you're trying to steal, not some grocery list or something," says a strange looking man riding a lion. "Give it up, you're surrounded," he says as the other three men round the corner, boxing the girl in.

"Four grown men and a lion, against one girl. Is that really necessary? Are you guys that pathetic?" a voice asks from the rooftop.

"Who the hell are you?" the lion man asks, looking up to see the silhouette of a man in a straw hat.

"That's none of your concern right now. You, girl, what's your name?" Luffy asks.

"Nami," she replies.

"Is that really a chart of the Grand Line?"

"Yes."

"So you must be a navigator, right?"

"Yes," Nami answers, not sure why she feels the need to answer this strangers questions.

"Hey you, quit ignoring me!" shouts the man on the lion, starting to get annoyed by this newcomer. "Leave right now or I'll..."

"You'll what?" Luffy asks, glaring sharply at the man.

"Nothing. Please carry on," he says, cowering back a few steps.

"So, Nami," Luffy continues as if nothing ever happened, "I am looking for a skilled navigator for my pirate crew, are you interested?"

"Thanks but no thanks," Nami replies, suddenly upset. "I hate pirates. You're all scum. I wish you would all just drop dead!"

"Okay. I tried. Have fun with her Lion-O," Luffy says before vanishing.

"Wait! Don't leave me like this. Fine, I'll join your stupid pirate crew, just save me from these weirdos!" Nami shouts.

"Too late, Ginger Spice. Looks like he's long go..." the lion rider starts to say, before a finger sprouts from his forehead. Nami turns away in shock, only to see the other three laying in a heap, cut in half at the middle. In their place is a man with three swords, wearing a dark green bandana.

"Who are you people?" Nami asks, dropping to her knees.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy, and this is my first mate, Roronoa Zoro," the man in the straw hat says, stepping out from behind the now also dead lion. "Welcome to the Straw Hat Pirates."

Nami looks back and forth between the dead pirates and Luffy before blacking out. "Huh? That wasn't exactly the reaction I was expecting, but oh well. Can you carry her back to the ship Zoro? There's some more people here that I want to fight."

"Fine, but next time I get to do the fighting, alright? These three were less challenging than my breakfast," Zoro said, lifting Nami up and heading back to the dock.

"Deal," replies Luffy, turning towards the people he sensed.

Buggy the Clown's Temporary Base...

"Where are Mohji and the others with my map?" Buggy shouts at his men. "Honestly, how hard is it to kill one little girl?"

"Well, you know what they say Big Nose. If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself," said Luffy, suddenly appearing on the edge of the roof.

"Yes, I suppose that's tru... WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY NOSE?!" Buggy shouted, as his crew all stared at Luffy like he was insane.

"Ooh, food. Do you mind? I'm starving," Luffy said, ignoring Buggy's question. Without waiting for a response, he sat down and started eating.

"Of course, help yourself to... WAIT A MINUTE! MEN, KILL HIM!" Buggy screams, snapping his crew to attention. Everyone draws their swords and gather around Luffy.

"Didn't your mother teach you that it's rude to interrupt someone when they're eating?" asked Luffy, not acknowledging the fact that a dozen men with swords are surrounding him.

"Just shut up and die!" Buggy's men closed in and slashed down at Luffy's head.

"Iron Body," Luffy said, raising his left arm above his head, still eating with his right arm.

'Clang, Crack!' All twelve swords shatter on impact, causing the attackers to step back and drop their now useless sword hilts.

"If you wanted to die that badly, you should have said so." Luffy is suddenly in front of Buggy's chair, holding Buggy by the neck.

"Chop-Chop Quick Escape!" Buggy manages to spit out. His body separates, flying off in different directions. However, Luffy is still holding tightly to Buggy's head piece. He brings his fist down, knocking Buggy unconscious. The other pieces of Buggy fall to the ground in a heap.

"Well, that was interesting," Luffy says, staring at Buggy's crew. "So, if you guys are pirates, than that means you have treasure, right? Where is it?" he asks.

The men just point to a staircase that leads down into the basement, afraid to say anything out loud.

"Thanks, guys. Now leave. And never come back here again." Luffy heads down the stairs, still holding onto Buggy's head. As he reaches the bottom, someone jumps out at him from around the corner. Without stopping, Luffy drops Buggy's head, grabs the assailant, and throws him face first into the wall. He goes over to the attacker, and finds a key around his neck. Taking the key, he opens the cage where the treasure is, loads t into two bags, places Buggy's head in a smaller bag, and leaves. On his way out, he ties up Buggy's other body parts and brings those with him as well.

At the docks...

"Let go of me you weirdo!" Nami shouts, as Zoro carries her back to the "ship".

"You know, you're supposed to thank people who help you, not make them go deaf," Zoro replies, putting her down on the dock.

"Oh, excuse me. Thank you Mister Swordsman for murdering three people. Would you like a medal?" she asks sarcastically.

"Holy crap woman, what is your problem? We saved your life, and this is the thanks we get? Why would Luffy want someone as annoying as you on the crew?"

"Hey, I just agreed to join so that guy would save me. Now that I'm free, I'm leaving. Have fun on your stupid journey to get yourselves killed. I want no part of your stupid pirate shenanigans."

"Look what I found you guys," Luffy shouts, walking up to the two of them, holding up the bags full of gold.

"Prepare the sails Swordsman, we're heading off towards adventure," Nami says, her eyes turning into Berry signs.

"Hey Zoro, can you put this with the giant axe?" Luffy asks, tossing him the bag with Buggy's head in it.

"Sure. Just remember, next time, I get to fight the trophy," Zoro states, heading back to prepare the boat for launch.

"All yours buddy," Luffy responds, turning to Nami. "Hey, are you good with money, because if so, could you hold on to these for us? Our boat is bit cramped."

The Berry signs in Nami's eyes get even bigger as she grabs hold of the bags. "Oh sweet money, I love you so much," she sings, carrying the bags over to her small boat.

"Well it looks like we'll have to keep going to find a place with a proper ship," Luffy says, looking at the destroyed ships in the harbor. "I think we should head towards the Gecko Islands next. There are a few towns around there that should be able to giv us a ship. Zoro, Nami, set sail!"

**And so ends another chapter. I've decided to make these early chapters at 1,000 words to speed along updates and get to the fun parts faster. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy where I'm going to take this story. If you have a question, comment, concern, or complaint, please don't hesitate to leave a review or PM me. See you all again in a week or two.**


	6. The Lying King

**AN: Wow! This story has over 100 followers. Thank you all for your support, and I hope you all stick around to see where the story goes from here. Special thanks again go to Casey W, for inspiring me to change the title, and for giving me a few good ideas for future events. Please go watch his podcast, Fandom Flux. Wh****ether you are an author, a reviewer, or just a fan of fanfiction, it's a fun place to be. Especially check out episode 77, where they give a shou t out to this story, and talk about why it doesn't suck nearly as much as I think it does as I write it.**

**Disclaimer: One Piece is like the Earth. It's vast, exciting, full of interesting characters, and I don't own it.**

Syrup Village...

"Everybody run for your lives, pirates are here!" a strange young man shouted, running down the street. He was wearing brown overalls and a hairnet, but his most distinctive feature was his 8" long nose. Suddenly, a man wielding a baseball bat threw his door open.

"Shut up, Usopp. There are no pirates. There are never any pirates. You're nothing but a worthless liar," the man yelled at the long nosed boy.

"I'm serious this time. We need to run for it while we still have time," Usopp said, looking around at the other people who were starting to come out of their houses.

'Clang.' A pan hit Usopp right in the back of his head. "Get out of here Usopp. Why can't you just let us have breakfast in peace for once? It's not even seven o'clock yet." the woman who threw the pan asked.

"Yeah, go away," more villagers started shouting, throwing pans and rolling pins and other kitchen implements at him.

"Muahahah, just kidding," Usopp laughed, running away. "Once again I have provided this boring little town with excitement." He ran out of the village and made his way to the edge of the forest. There, he climbed a tree and took a nap.

"Hey, captain, wake up!" a kid with an orange hat shouted, causing Usopp to fall out of the tree.

"Oh, hey Carrot. Hey Pepper," Usopp said to the orange-hatted kid and the kid with green hair standing next to him. "Where's Onion?"

"Everybody run for your lives, pirates are here!" a kid with brown hair and glasses was screaming, running towards them very quickly.

"Hey Onion, what's with the shouting?" Usopp asked.

"Pirates are here. Their heading towards the beach on the north side of the island!" Onion exclaimed.

"Yeah right. You're lying just like the captain does," said Pepper.

"No, I'm serious you guys. There are two small boats flying Buggy the Clown's flag."

"Oh my, look at the time. I'd better be going. I don't want to miss my cooking class," Usopp said, turning to run away.

"Liar," Carrot said, "you're just afraid to face them."

"I only saw three people on board though Captain," said Onion.

"Men, ready Island Defense Strategy #17," Usopp commanded, suddenly turning around. "We will not allow these pirates to threaten our peaceful village."

"Aye aye, sir!" the three kids shouted, as they all headed north.

The North Beach...

"Finally, land," Luffy said, stepping onto the beach. "Okay, first thing we need to do is get some provisions, and then... Who's there. Show yourself," he shouted, looking up at the top of the cliff.

"Hello, I am Captain Usopp; brave warrior, feared pirate, and defender of this island. I lead a force of over 8,000 men, each a danger on their own, but together we are a nearly unstoppable force. I suggest you leave this island while I still feel merciful," Usopp decreed. Along the cliff edge, dozens of flags popped up, displaying a skull and crossbones with a long nose.

"8,000 huh? I count three," Nami said, stepping out of the other boat.

'Oh crap, she knows,' the kids thought, dropping their flags and running away.

"Shishishishi," Luffy laughed, watching the flags fall.

"Grrr, how dare you laugh at me. I am a proud warrior, and I will not be mocked!" Usopp yelled, drawing his slingshot and aiming at Luffy.

"I see," said Luffy, getting serious. He stared directly at Usopp, his face covered in the shadow of his hat. "But now that you've drawn your gun, are you prepared to use it?"

"Huh?" Usopp responded.

"Guns aren't for making threats, they're for actions. So take your shot and fight, or stand down and live," Luffy said, cracking his knuckles. Next to him, Zoro drew one of his swords.

Usopp stood still for a few seconds before dropping to his knees. 'Wow. Words are so much stronger when you can actually back them up,' he thought to himself. "Fine. You win," he conceded, dropping his slingshot on the ground.

"Hahaha!" Luffy and Zoro start laughing.

"I stole that line from my hero, Red-Haired Shanks," Luffy said.

"You know Red-Haired Shanks?!" Usopp asked incredulously.

"Yeah. I know your dad too. His name's Yasopp, right?"

"That is my dad's name. How did you know that?"

"I met him when I was little. He was a part of Shanks' crew. He used to talk about you all the time."

"My dad is a member of a famous pirate crew? That's so cool! Could you tell me more about him? He left when I was really young, so I don't have a lot to go on."

"Sure, but first," _'Gurgle' _"do you know where we could get some food?"

In Town...

"...and then they went back to sea. That's everything I know about your dad, but I'll bet he's still with Shanks. They seemed like good friends," Luffy said, finishing his fifth plate of food.

"Wow, he sounds awesome. Thanks for that Luffy. My dad followed his heart, and someday I'm going to follow his example and set out to sea as well. It was really great to meet you guys, but I have somewhere I need to be soon. I'll see you guys later," Usopp said, getting up and heading out the front door.

"That was weird, I wonder where he ran off to in such a hurry," said Nami.

"What he does with his life is none of our business. Besides, we got a free meal out of him, so who cares?" Zoro asked, chugging his eighth pint of rum.

"I didn't see him leave any money though," Luffy chimed in between bites of a large chicken leg.

"That sneaky bastard dined and dashed us didn't he!" Nami shouted, jumping to her feet. She looked like she was ready to kill somebody.

"Calm down. He said he'd see us later, so you can get the money from him then. Besides, he seems like a nice enough guy. I'm sure he just got caught up in thinking about all the stuff I told him about his dad and forgot about paying. We'll deal with it later, okay?" said Luffy, who had finished the chicken leg and moved on to a giant rack of ribs.

"Calm down? He may seem nice enough, but he didn't look rich enough to pay the bill for the barn worth of meat you ate or the lake of rum Zoro drank!" Nami shouted hysterically.

"Why don't we just use some of the money we stole from Buggy?" Luffy asked. "Or not," he added, as he felt a wave of murderous fury wash over him.

"We're pirates, right? Why don't we just leave too?" Zoro asked, setting down his tenth pint.

"No. These people were nice enough to feed us, so we're going to pay them. I don't mind stealing from other pirates, or even Marines, but these people are just trying to make a living. Shanks always paid for his meals and so will I. We can crush the weak if we have to, but we will **not** hurt the innocent. Is that clear?" Luffy asked sharply, staring at Zoro.

"Absolutely," Zoro replied. He felt a small twinge of something he had never felt before. **_Fear._** He was pretty sure this was what fear felt like, having seen it in the eyes of his enemies.

"Nami, pay the bill, and let's get going. We need to find a ship," Luffy said, getting up from the table.

"Okay," Nami said weakly, the power emanating from Luffy overwhelming her obsession with money. She reached into the small pouch of money she always had with her and paid the owner.

After Nami paid, Luffy went up to the owner. "Excuse me, but do you know where we could get a ship?" Luffy asked the man.

"A ship? You'd have to talk to Miss Kaya about that. She's the only one rich enough to afford a ship on this island. She lives in the mansion up on top of the hill over there," he answered, pointing at a beautiful two-story gated house.

"Thanks," Luffy said, heading out the door, followed by Nami and Zoro.

As they stepped outside, they found three children waiting for them.

"What have you done to our captain?" Carrot asked.

"Do you mean Usopp? He said he had somewhere to be, so he left," Luffy replied.

"Oh, then he went to visit Miss Kaya," Pepper said.

"Why would someone like him be visiting a mansion?" Nami wondered out loud.

"To tell lies," Onion answered.

"That's horrible!" Nami exclaimed.

"No, it's really nice. Miss Kaya is very sick, and she can't leave her room. So the Captain goes to visit her and tells her a story to make her feel better," Pepper said.

"Oh wow, that's actually kinda sweet when you put it like that," said Nami.

"Alright then, let's go see about getting a real ship. If she's friends with Usopp, she must be a good person," Luffy stated, heading towards the mansion.

"Luffy, you idiot. You can't just walk up to someone's house and ask for a ship!" Nami shouted at him.

"Don't worry about it," he said, continuing to walk towards the mansion, as the others begrudgingly followed. "It'll be okay."

**And scene. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. For the most part, I have made my decisions as to where this story will go. Please feel free to make suggestions still, just know that I might not use your idea, or may even have a plan to do the opposite of what you want. This is my fic, but you guys are why I'm still uploading it. If you have an idea you'd like me to consider, please leave a review or PM me. See you all next time. :)**


	7. One Smooth Criminal

**AN: Hello and welcome back everyone. I know it's early, but inspiration struck, so I went with it. Please favorite if you like this story, and feel free to leave a review with any questions, comments, concerns, or ideas. Every little bit helps make me a better writer, which gets you a better story. Speaking of story, let's get on with this one.**

**Disclaimer: I am not now, nor have I ever been, Eiichirō Oda. I have never played him on TV either.**

"That was not okay!" everyone shouted at Luffy.

Ten Minutes Earlier, at Kaya's Mansion...

"...and then we escaped on a giant slingshot ball," Usopp said, finishing his story. He was sitting in a tree overlooking the grounds of a large mansion. In the window, a pale-skinned girl was laughing. She had flowing blonde hair and light brown eyes, and was wearing a mint green dress. Suddenly, Luffy dropped down out of the sky, his arms wrapped around Nami, Zoro, Pepper, Carrot, and Onion.

"Warn people the next time you're gonna do something like that, you idiot!" Nami shouted, punching Luffy's head as he let go of everyone. Zoro heaved an exasperated sigh, and the kids backed away from Luffy like he's a monster.

"Are you all okay?" the girl in the window asked.

"They're fine," Luffy replied, looking up at her. "Are you Kaya?"

"Yes, I am. Have we met before?"

"No, but the people in town said I should see you to ask about getting a ship."

"How did you people get in here?" a man asked, coming around from the front of the house. He was tall, with slicked black hair and glasses. He wore a black suit with what appeared to be two golden turds on it, and large black and white striped shoes. "Honestly, why do we pay the gaurds, if not to prevent this kind of situation?"

"I'm just looking for a ship. If you'll give me one, then I can leave," Luffy said nonchalantly.

"This is Miss Kaya's home, not a charity. We will not be giving you a ship, so I suggest you leave now. The same goes for you, Usopp. You are a liar and a troublemaker, and I do not want to see you lurking around this house anymore. Whether you want money, or something else, you will not find it here," the man stated sharply.

"Klahadore, that's not fair. Usopp is a good person. Apologize right now, or..." Kaya said to the man, before being interrupted by Usopp.

"Relax, Kaya. It's fine. I'll just go now, alright?"

"Yes, please leave. I am not about to degrade myself by having to apologize to the son of a filthy pirate," Klahadore said, looking smug.

"How dare you?! My father was a great man who choose to follow his dreams. He set sail beneath a pirate flag to become a brave warrior of the sea, and I respect him for it. Some day, I'll join a pirate crew and be just like him!" Usopp shouted, jumping down from the tree.

"'A brave warrior of the sea?' Pirates are nothing more than scum, the lowest of the low, the most pathetic group of people in the world. If I were to spit on them it would be an improvement, because at least then they could clean themselves up," Klahadore ranted, making Usopp angrier and angrier with each word. "Your father, and everyone like him, is a stain upon the..."

Usopp had heard enough. He ran forward and punched Klahadore square in the face. "Don't EVER speak about my father like that again, you understand?" he asked, raising his fist up again.

"Stop it, please, both of you!" Kaya shouted, causing Usopp to let go of Klahadore.

"There, you see. He resorts to violence to solve his problems, just like any wild beast. It is not safe for you to be around him, my lady. Leave this place at once, Usopp," said Klahadore, brushing himself off and straightening his glasses with his palm.

"Fine, I'm leaving. Don't worry, you'll never see me around here again," Usopp said before storming off.

"Come on you guys, we're leaving too," said Luffy, motioning for them to follow him.

Back in the Present...

"Alright, I'll admit, that didn't go the way I wanted it to," Luffy said, "but look on the bright side."

"What bright side?!" they all shouted at him.

"I don't know. I was kinda hoping that one of you had something," he said, looking around at them. "Hey, where's Usopp?"

"He's probably over by the shore at his secret thinking place," Carrot said.

"Maybe we should go see if he's okay," said Pepper.

"I'll do it," Luffy said, "you guys just wait right here."

"Hey, where's your other friend?" Nami asked the kids as Luffy walked away.

"Oh yeah, Onion!" they both exclaim, looking around.

"He does tend to just randomly disappear sometimes," Pepper stated.

"Yeah, and then he'll just come running out of nowhere shouting something like..."

"Look out you guys, some crazy backwards walking guy is coming this way!" Onion shouted, running up to them out of nowhere.

"You see?" Carrot said, finishing his previous statement.

"You liar," Pepper said to Onion.

"I'm telling the truth, look," Onion said, pointing down the road. Sure enough, a man in a dark blue trench coat and light brown pants was walking backwards down the street. He was also wearing a wide brimmed hat that was the same color as his coat, and green and brown gloves. As he reached them, they also noticed he was wearing red, heart shaped sunglasses.

"How dare you call me crazy," the man said, "I'm a perfectly normal guy, I'll have you know."

"Right, sure you are," Nami responded with heavy sarcasm.

"It's true. I'm just an average, ordinary hypnotist," he said defensively.

"A hypnotist, that's so cool. Could you show us something, please?" the kids asked.

"Why would I do something like that? Okay, look at this ring. One. Two. JANGO!" The children and the hypnotist all fell over and started snoring loudly.

Later, at the Secret Thinking Place...

"Hey," Luffy said, sitting down next to Usopp. They were sitting on a cliff overlooking the shining blue ocean, that stretched on as far as the eye could see. "How's it going?"

"Well, I came here to be alone, but I guess that's not an option now, is it? I'm just so mad at that stupid butler for saying that stuff about my dad," Usopp admitted.

"I know what you mean. I was this close to hitting him myself, but with all those shots at your dad, I figured you needed it more than me."

"Thanks. Hey, isn't that him down there? What could he possibly be doing out here at this time of day?" Usopp asked, noticing Klahadore walking down on the beach.

"Let's listen and find out," Luffy replied, crawling out to the edge of the cliff.

Down on the Beach...

"Jango, what were you doing sleeping in the middle of the road? I thought I told you to keep a low profile," Klahadore asked the hypnotist.

"It's fine, I'm like a chameleon. Totally inconspicuous," Jango responded.

"Is everything ready to go?"

"But of course. Operation: Murder the Rich Girl is ready whenever you give the word."

"_Accident_, Jango, not murder."

"Sorry. _Accident_."

"It's not just about killing her though. After you all destroy the village, you are going to hypnotize Miss Kaya and have her write a will, leaving everything to her faithful butler, Klahadore. Then you kill her. Is that clear?"

"Crystal, Captain Kuro sir."

"Don't call me that. When this is all over, 'Captain Kuro' will be gone forever. Tell the men to be ready to strike at dawn. No survivors." With that, Kuro straightened his glasses with his palm, and walked away.

Back at the Secret Thinking Place...

"They're going to kill Kaya?! This is bad. We have to warn the villagers. We have to evacuate the island, we have to..."

'SMACK' "Calm down, Usopp," Luffy said, slapping him in the face. "No offense, but your reputation for honesty is terrible. Do you really think anyone is going to believe you any more than they usually do?"

"No. But this is my home. I have to try to protect them," Usopp replied.

"I didn't say we weren't going to protect the city. I just meant we weren't going to tell anyone. There's no reason to alarm everyone if we stop the pirates before they get off the beach. We'll go get Zoro and Nami, and then we'll come up with a plan of attack."

"Alright, let's do that."

Five Minutes Later, at the South Entrance...

"...and that's the plan. Any questions?" Usopp asked.

"Just one," replied Nami. "What about the North Entrance where we docked?"

"Oh yeah. I figured that since they were talking about it here, this must be where they plan to attack from," Usopp responded.

"That has got to be one of the stupidest things I've ever heard!" Nami shouted at him.

"Okay, how about this. Zoro, you and Nami go to the north shore, while Usopp and I stay here. They said it started at dawn. So at dawn, whoever doesn't see them will run to the other group. Then we beat them up. Problem solved," Luffy suggested.

"Well, that sounds like a gross oversimplification, but it's better than Usopp's idea. Come on Zoro, let's get going."

"Hey, Luffy, since we still have some time, I want to at least try to warn Kaya about this. With Kuro in her house, it may not matter if we beat all his men. She could still be in danger," Usopp said as Zoro and Nami walked away.

"Sure, you can try. I won't stop you."

"Okay, I'll be back soon." With that, Usopp headed off towards Kaya's house.

At the Mansion...

'Thump' Usopp threw a rock at Kaya's window, trying to draw her attention. The window opened, and Kaya leaned out to see who was there.

"Oh, Usopp, you came back. That's wonderful. I'm sorry for the way Klahadore treated you, but you shouldn't have hit him like that. But I'm sure that if you apologize, he'll..."

"Kaya, listen to me. Klahadore is actually a pirate named Captain Kuro. I saw him on the beach earlier, talking with someone about killing you. You have to come with me now, you arein great danger!"

"Usopp, why would you say something like that? I know he got a bit out of hand, but that's no reason to lie about him like that. If this is how you're going to act, I don't think you should come by here for a while."

"Kaya, I'm telling you the truth, we have to go now," Usopp said, jumping over to her windowsill, and grabbing her arm. "Come on, quickly, before..."

"NO!" 'SMACK' Kaya slapped him in the face and pulled her arm away. "Leave. Now."

"Fine," Usopp said angrily. With no other options, he turned and headed back to the south shore."

Dawn, North Entrance...

"Looks like I get to have some fun today," Zoro said, putting a sword in his mouth. There, on the beach, 30 pirates, led by Jango, were approaching the slope.

**Boom. Chapter over. Please let me know how you feel about the new amount of detail I'm using. Is it too much, not enough, just right? Any and all feedback is welcome and appreciated. First major fight scene next chapter. First lemon coming within the next chapter or two. Thank you all, and I'll see you next time. :) **


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey everyone, I'm kind of back. Since my last update I have written, rewritten, edited, given up, restarted, and given up again. I apologize for not having a full chapter for you, but this is the best of what I've come up with. I still have ideas, I just don't have the talent to articulate them to the level of quality that they need. This story is now up for adoption, preferably to someone who can write fight scenes and lemons. If you want the story please PM me, and we can talk about what we want to do. I now present you with my attempt at a chapter. Thank you, and I'm sorry.**

Blood.

That one word consumed Zoro's thoughts as he looked down at the enemy pirates. His was rushing, as his body prepared to paint the beach with theirs. With a sword in each hand and one in his mouth, he charged down the cliff.

"Oni Giri!"

The first three men up the road dropped to the ground, their heads rolling back down to the beach. Before anyone could react, Zoro continued forward, cutting people down left, right, and center. More heads rolled, torsos fell off of legs, and blood went everywhere.

Less than a minute after it started, the battle was over. Zoro sheathed two of his swords and held Wado at Jango's throat. "Game over."

"Not quite. Sham, Buchi!"

Two strange people jumped off of the cat boat. One was so fat he was almost perfectly spherical, while the other was so skinny he could hide behind a flagpole.

"At your service, captain. What can we do for... Oh, I see," the skinny one said, noticing the sword against his captains neck.


	9. Adopted

This story has finally been adopted. It is now being run by Talonsen, with my greatest blessing. I am still involved as I will be betaing and guiding story decisions, so for those of you who liked where I was going, we are still going there, there will just be a few twists and turns while we get back into the groove of things. Look for this story to be up on his page within the next day or so.

As a side note, for any of you Harry Potter fans out there, I wrote a one shot about Harry telling the Tri-Wizard tournament to f off. I think it's a fairly decent scene. I am also working on a new secret project that should be out by the end of the year. I am going to stockpile a couple chapters before I start posting though, so that I can have a more regular update schedule.

Thank you all for the support you have given this story, and I hope you will continue to support it at its new home.


End file.
